Tommy Ferrell
Tommy Ferrell '''(played by Trevor Philips) is a former Detective of the Los Santos Police Department. He is the main character of the limited series Walk of Life. History In 1991, after arriving home from the Gulf War, Tommy finds out that Michael Tennant, his old friend, has become a police officer. Despite calling Michael a "sellout bastard", he soon follows suit. On his first day as a police officer, he hit a woman with a baton, causing a snowball effect, which by 1992, has caused the ratings of the LSPD to hit an all-time low. During this time, he came up with an idea to create a music video, which would make the ratings go back up again. After the final video is poorly received, Don Colton lets Tommy go from the police department. Between 1992 and 2017, he finds a home in Sandy Shores. When Tennant has trouble finding a killer in Blaine County, he goes to Ferrell for help. After the case is solved and Tennant returns to Los Santos, Tommy is waiting for him in his office. He tells Michael that he has returned to the LSPD. During this time, he can be seen investigating different cases. During an interview, Tommy falls for a bartender who killed her husband with a car bomb. After Tennant tells him to take the bartender to prison, he instead escapes with her to Blaine County. When police find the two, they're encaged in a police chase. When the bartender escapes alone on a boat, leading Colton to pull up next to Ferrell and firing him for a second time. After his car gets towed and house taken away, he steals a car and tries resorting to a life of crime. However, after he crashes the car into a tree, he finds an abandoned car in the woods. He fixes the car up and goes on a drive. Accidentally however, he runs down a bicycle. The owner of the bike gives Tommy 15 dollars for returning the bike to him. This results in Tommy becoming a self-employed vigilante. Vehicles Tommy drove an Obey Tailgater, supplied from the LSPD. However, this car was destroyed in "A Car That Kills People". The Tailgater was replaced by a Benefactor Schafter in "Waiting To See You". As was shown in "Unexpected Events" and the first episode of Walk of Life, his personal vehicle was a green Canis Seminole, which was taken away from him in the former episode. He replaced the Seminole with a Rune Cheburek in the same episode. * Obey Tailgater (Season 1-2) * Benefactor Schafter (Season 2-present) * Canis Seminole (Previous personal vehicle) * Rune Cheburek (Current personal vehicle) Episodes Appeared In '''Los Santos Force 1 * "Illegal Alien" * "A Night Ride" * "Praise God... Now Send Drugs" * "The Heist Of Los Santos Part 1" * "The Heist Of Los Santos Part 2" * "Reunited" * "A Car That Kills People" * "Drugs And Talent Shows" * "Waiting To See You" * "Unexpected Events" Walk of Life As the main character, he appears in every episode.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters